There is a light that never goes out
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: This is a Dramione One-Shot fanfiction involving a dream that the two lovers keep having that just doesnt make sense to either one until the realization hits them both simultaneously.


"Haven't had a dream in a long time. See the life I have, can make a good man turn mad." -The Smiths

**Dramione One-Shot**

I woke up from a dream with a bright light at the end of a tunnel. You were there, holding my hand; guiding me through the dark when I couldn't see. And although it was unclear to me who the person in my dream was at first, I knew it was you when I soon saw you. It was midnight in the old stone castle and when I lifted myself from the bed onto the floor, a shudder was sent up my spine from the cold floor. I didn't intend to go anywhere in particular, but my feet led me subconsciously around the dark castle alleys and hallways, eventually to the library.

I knew the librarian was no longer lingering in her place of work, and that it would be terribly disappointing if I were to be caught by a person of authority out this late in a place closed off to students. As I said the rare charm that opened the library doors, I thought I heard light footsteps somewhere around me. After scanning the hallway and looking at the moving staircase above me, I decided against my better judgement that no one was around me, and I entered the library.

The floating candles I had around me providing my light for reading radiated heat, making me feel cozy in my pajamas where I sat in the back corner of the library. Many people think this is a creepy place to be, especially at midnight, but I appreciate the silence and deficiency of rowdy people and the loud slaps of secret couples lips as they use the library as a place to kiss without being found out. I guess me and the secret couples didn't exactly see the library that differently. It was a safe haven for the both of us, for whatever reason.

When the clock showed it was 2am, I gathered my things and packed to leave. As soon as I reached the door to exit, I stopped abruptly. I looked through the window on the door, and saw him. The boy from my lingering dream that kept occurring every night. The darkness kept his features discreet, but this aura I had felt had made me realize this was him for sure. When I gathered up my courage, I slowly opened the door, trying to not let him hear me.

DRACO's POV

I had another one of those bloody dreams. They kept me from getting my well deserved sleep, and it kept my mind wandering back to the dream during the day, consuming the precious time I had during the day. That girl. Her smile was blindingly white, and her eyes made me feel like nothing could ever be better. I wish she wasn't totally consumed by the shadow of the light in the dreams so I could finally know who she was. When these dreams occurred, I took my customary walk to the lake to sit by the water and observe the reflection of the various stars that beamed their light into the lake. The light the stars made in the lake was equivalent to the bright light in my dreams. In each dream, we would be walking; I guiding her, scared she might fall or get lost without me in the tunnel. In each individual dream it would seen that we would be making improvement to getting through the tunnel, but the very next night, we would be pushed back. Every two steps was one step taken back.

As I took my usual route to the lake in the hallways, I felt a strong aura while passing the library. I couldn't describe the feeling but it took me by surprise; a surprise, but not a bad surprise. Feeling it so strongly, I thought quickly of what it could mean. As soon as I started to think, I realized what it was: the girl from my dream. Fearing who it might be and what she might think of me if she was feeling the same thing I was feeling, I hurried and turned the soonest corner and slumped down against the hard wall. I need to know who it is. I can't stand the dreams that left me confused and anxious all the time.

I got up to face my fear and meet the girl, when a girl with a small frame and a bunch of books in her hand ran into me. I caught her in my arms and her head landed in my chest with my arms clasped around her back to keep her from falling, although her books hit the ground with a soft thud. Thank god for soft-covers. She lifted her head so her eyes could meet mine, and I could not expect who it was.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was too embarrassed to lift my head up right away once I was in the embrace of the stranger who's aura had made me inevitably follow, but I knew I had to eventually face my fear and look up. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. The eyes that had stuck with me so well throughout my dreams, and the same eyes that had been used during the day to stare daggers at me. Draco Malfoy.

I cannot recall or see any sense in what happened next. I know he must have known it was me, but the feeling we both couldn't fight won. As soon as I closed my eyes, a soft kiss began. I felt the hands on my back slide down to my waist and pull me closer to Malfoy. I brought my hands around his neck without realizing it, and the next thing I knew, the kiss began to grow deeper and more passionate. The kind of kiss that only happened in my wildest dreams, the kind that happened in the movies where sparks flew instantly and I could not help but to give in to the moment and enjoy not only my first kiss, but the first kiss with someone who had the same feeling towards me as I felt towards them. This moment would have been great if the school janitor wouldn't have found us.


End file.
